Uma Bela Supresa
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: Nesta história, o grupo da equipa Seirin encontra-se no último ano do secundário, e, de acordo com o sistema japonês, em pleno Outono, bem perto da cerimónia de graduação *w* (vamos ignorar o facto que o Hyuuga e o Teppei são um ano mais velhos que os protagonistas; aqui toda a equipa tem a mesma idade). Espero que gostem!
1. Capítulo 1: O Amor Tem Destas Coisas…

**Capítulo 1: O Amor Tem Destas Coisas…**

Se havia coisa que o Kagami detestava era ser surpreendido. Sim, ser surpreendido. Estranho, mas verdade. Porém, naquele dia, o belo rapaz de cabelos avermelhados recebeu uma das melhores surpresas da sua vida…

* * *

"Kagami-kun!" – Kuroko chamava por Kagami, já era costume irem juntos para o treino, bem depois das aulas. Kagami estava distraído, tão distraído que nem tinha ouvido o toque de saída… Estranho, uma vez que ele era SEMPRE o primeiro a sair da sala, só para se ver livre da professora de Inglês chata, que lhe fazia imensas perguntas…

"Ka-ga-mi-kun!" – Kagami "acorda" do seu transe.

"Hum…? Que foi? Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Isso devia perguntar eu… Sabias que já tocou para sair? Temos treino, e algo me diz que a Riko-san não vai gostar que nos atrasemos…"

"Hum, tens razão… É melhor irmos mesmo…"

Há cerca de um mês que Kagami andava assim estranho, e ninguém conseguia descobrir o porquê desta situação, nem mesmo a sua sombra, Kuroko. Kagami era, desde que entrou para a Seirin, o membro da equipa que mais alegre e mais activo se mostrava, sempre disposto a ficar até mais tarde na escola para treinar mais um pouco ou a dar ânimo à equipa nos momentos mais difíceis. Mas neste último mês o ás da equipa Seirin andava estranho, distante e melancólico… Isto deixava toda a equipa preocupada, mas Kuroko era aquele que mais se preocupava, afinal de contas Kagami ERA a sua luz…certo?

Tudo isto, mais as preparações para a cerimónia de graduação, para a qual faltava pouco mais de dois meses, enchia a cabeça de todos, que andavam numa correria louca.

"…ele ainda anda assim?" – Riko dirigia-se a Kuroko, em pleno treino, não sem antes ter andado feita doida à procura do "rapaz invisível", como gostava de lhe chamar.

"Parece que sim… Eu já tentei tantas vezes tentar saber ou perceber o que se passa, mas não consigo chegar lá… Não entendo, o Kagami-kun não tem razão para se sentir assim…"

"Se calhar tem, mas nós é que não sabemos que razão será essa…" – enquanto falavam, Kuroko e a treinadora da Seirin olhavam preocupadamente para Kagami, que lançava uns cestos mal lançados na cesta mais ao fundo do ginásio pintado a azul, como se estivesse demasiado cansado para o fazer, aquele que com mais força gritou "Força Seirin!" durante o último jogo.

Sim, Riko estava certa. Kagami estava triste, e havia uma razão para o rapaz ruivo se sentir assim. Lembram-se de ter dito que faltavam cerca de dois meses para a cerimónia de graduação? Pois, era essa a razão para a dor no coração da luz de Kuroko. Kagami sentia-se deprimido: a cerimónia aproximava-se, teria de se afastar dos seus amigos, da sua equipa, e da sua sombra… Sim, Kagami tinha descoberto há bem pouco tempo que tipo de sentimentos o acompanhavam desde que conheceu Kuroko – **amor** – e isso estava a deixá-lo doido, era novato nestas coisas do amor e não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se se devia declarar, se devia ficar calado e continuar o melhor amigo daquele rapaz com olhos cor de céu que tanto o fascinavam… Que devia ele fazer?


	2. Capítulo 2: O Que Posso Eu Fazer…?

**Capítulo 2: O Que Posso Eu Fazer…?**

***Flashback ON***

"Kagami-kun." – Kuroko tinha-se aproximado daquele rapaz alto de cabelos vermelhos durante um dos treinos do Verão anterior, uns meses antes, num dia de muito calor, DEMASIADO calor.

"Whoaa! Kuroko, és capaz de deixar de me aparecer assim de repente?! Sabes muito bem que ainda não me consegui habituar a estas tuas 'entradas triunfais' e tu continuas a aparecer assim! Um dia destes ainda ficas com um olho pisado por causa disso!"

"Ainda? Kagami-kun, não sei se sabes, mas já passaram três anos desde que nos conhecemos e ainda não te conseguiste habituar à minha preseça. Acho que isso não é surpresa para ninguém…"

"O que queres dizer com isso?! Estás-me a chamar atrasado, é?!" – Kagami ficava cada vez mais vermelho, não sabia bem se de raiva, se de vergonha, por ter plena consciência que três anos eram mais que suficientes para alguém se habituar à presença de outra pessoa, se bem que com Kuroko era um pouco diferente…

"Hai, já sei que não gostas muito de surpresas. Mas ficas sabendo, eu já estava aqui há pelo menos cinco minutos, antes de teres cá chegad-"

"Sim, sim, não gosto nada de surpresas, detesto-as aliás! O que querias afinal?" – Kagami desviava o assunto, já estava demasiado envergonhado só por estar a falar com aquele rapaz baixinho que tão adorável lhe parecia… Espera, ADORÁVEL?! O que é que ele estava a pensar?! Kuroko, um rapaz, adorável?! Não, não está certo, Kuroko não era adorável, era…. Tudo menos adorável!

"Será que podias vir comigo buscar bebidas para o pessoal? A Riko-san pediu-me, mas não tenho a certeza se consigo trazer tudo sozinh-"

"Sim, vamos lá então, vou só buscar a minha t-shirt!" – Kagami tentava fugir da conversa com Kuroko, já se sentia demasiado incomodado só com os seus pensamentos, mas não se tinha apercebido que tinha acabado de aceitar ir com o outro passear, só eles, SOZINHOS…

"Eu sou mesmo lerdo, não sou…?" – pensava Kagami, já completamente vermelho, mas ainda sem saber bem o porquê.

Kagami já andava a ter uns pensamentos um pouco estranhos desde o último jogo que tinham tido contra a Yosen, desde que Kuroko se tinha espatifado contra Murasakibara, caído ao chão e se levantado com a ajuda da mão de Kagami. Desde esse momento que Kagami olhava para Kuroko de outra maneira, sentia que Kuroko era demasiado frágil, sentia uma ânsia enorme de o proteger…como um amigo protege outro, certo?

Bem, toda aquela história da "luz" e da "sombra" o confundia um bocado, ele queria ser a luz de Kuroko, queria ajudá-lo a levar a Seirin à vitória, mas seria apenas isso? Uma luz e uma sombra não andam sempre juntos, sem nunca se separarem…?

-x-

"Estás muito calado Kagami-kun. Passa-se alguma coisa?" – Kuroko tentava amenizar o ar pesado que se sentia entre eles, pelo longo caminho (que não era nada longo) até à _kombini_ mais próxima.

"Ha? Ah, não se passa nada, claro! Só me sinto um pouco cansado de tanto treino, é só isso! Aquela treinadora dá-nos demasiado trabalho, não achas?!" – Kagami falava a altos berros sem se aperceber, sentia uma sensação estranha no estômago e nem conseguia olhar para Kuroko direito nos olhos. Kuroko, óptimo a avaliar o comportamento das pessoas, já se tinha apercebido disto há algum tempo e ia fazer de tudo para descobrir o que se passava…

"Tu, cansado? Estranho, para quem já correu durante 3 horas seguidas numa praia, de um lado para o outro, e no fim ainda conseguiu comer o equivalente a um boi… De certeza que está tudo bem?" – a perspicácia de Kuroko deixava Kagami sempre arrasado, nunca sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer nestas alturas.

"Hmm, não te preocupes, está tudo bem mesmo! _Porque é que não consigo agir normalmente?! És tão estúpido, Bakagami!"_

Mal chegaram à loja mais próxima, Kuroko dirigiu-se para a secção das bebidas, mas não se apercebeu que havia uma menina a correr de um lado para o outro. Mesmo antes de a criança chocar contra o rapaz de cabelos azuis, Kagami, num impulso, agarra-o pela cintura com um braço e, com o outro, pára a menina, atirando-a ao chão com toda aquela força bruta.

"Ngh…" – a criança estava claramente pronta para lançar a maior choradeira no meio da loja quando Kuroko, desprendendo-se inconscientemente de Kagami, agarra-a ao colo e a acaricia no rosto, limpando-lhe as primeiras lágrimas caídas.

"Não chores, magoaste-te? Dói-te em algum sítio? Tenta perdoar aquele idiota de vermelho, ele é demasiado forte e às vezes não sabe a força que tem. Estás a ver esta marca? A culpa foi dele, ele só sabe magoar as pessoas à volta dele." – Kuroko, mostrando a marca que acabara de ganhar na barriga por Kagami o ter agarrado com toda a força que tinha, dizia docemente e com o seu típico sorriso nos lábios estas palavras a uma menina que estava agora, não a chorar, mas a sorrir, como se nada se tivesse passado.

Pouco depois, uma mãe preocupada agradece muito (demasiado até) aos dois rapazes, por terem "protegido" a sua filha, que por sinal andava perdida pela loja, correndo numa brincadeira só.

Depois de terem feito as compras devidas, a luz e a sombra da Seirin saem da loja, lado a lado, dirigindo-se de volta ao ginásio.

"Acho que acabamos de fazer a boa acção do dia."

"Hmm, pois, boa acção…" – Kagami sentia-se corar: tinha posto uma menina ao chão, tinha-a feito chorar, tinha agarrado Kuroko pela cintura e ainda o pôde ver a consolar uma criança, algo que o deixou ainda mais perplexo, uma vez que, ao relembrar a cena, não podia deixar de pensar que Kuroko estava demasiado…adorável? Sim, uma vez mais a palavra "adorável" passava pela sua cabeça a 1000 km por hora, o que o deixava tão ou mais envergonhado como se tivesse sido apanhado a fazer algo que não devia.

"Kagami-kun? O que se passa? Continuo a achar que algo não está bem…" – Kuroko parou de repente e, aproximando-se de Kagami, pôs-se em bicos de pés e ficou a poucos centímetros do rapaz (que a Kagami mais pareceram milímetros), olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos vermelhos, tentado perceber o que raio se passava na cabeça do ás da equipa, que já há algum tempo não era o mesmo de sempre.

Kagami arregalou os olhos e ficou sem saber o que fazer – Kuroko estava bem à sua frente, a sua sombra, a pessoa mais adorável que ele já tinha visto até ali. O que devia ele fazer numa situação destas?!

Num impulso, Kagami leva a sua mão ao rosto do rapaz dos olhos cor de céu, acariciando-o levemente e soltando um sorriso amável – finalmente percebera o que eram todas aquelas sensações estranhas, as borboletas no estômago, o rubor súbito na cara… Kagami estava apaixonado por Kuroko!

"Kuroko…eu…" – ao mesmo tempo que proferia estas palavras e se aproximava lentamente do outro, pronto para o beijar, ouve-se uma voz ao longe.

"…ei! O que é que vocês andam a fazer? Estamos todos a morrer de sede!" – eram Hyuuga e Teppei: como os dois rapazes estavam a demorar tanto, decidiram sair e irem eles próprios buscar as bebidas, o treino era difícil e sem o que beber ainda mais!

Kagami afastou-se bruscamente de Kuroko, recuperando a consciência e percebendo que o que ele estava a fazer não era o mais indicado para o momento!

_"Mas o que raio ia eu fazer?! Devo estar doido! _Ahh, _gomen_, tivemos uns _pequenos_ problemas pelo caminho, já temos as bebidas aqui!" – enquanto dizia isto, Kagami afastava-se de Kuroko, em direcção aos _senpais_. Kuroko permaneceu no mesmo sítio, imóvel, surpreendido. O que estava Kagami a fazer exactamente…? Ia…beijá-lo?

_"Não pode ser, é só imaginação minha, só pode ser isso…"_ – Kuroko não conseguia acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. Era impossível ser outra coisa, certo? O rapaz dos cabelos cor de fogo ia MESMO beijá-lo, certo?! Naquele momento, a única coisa em que Kuroko conseguia pensar era _"a minha luz finalmente reparou em mim"_! A sombra da equipa Seirin sentia os batimentos do seu coração aumentar à medida que ia tomando consciência da situação em que se encontrava, e espantosamente sentiu a sua face arder como a cor dos cabelos da sua luz, da luz que tinha acabado de fazer a declaração mais silenciosa de sempre!

"Kuroko, vais demorar?" – Teppei chamou por Kuroko, que rapidamente (da melhor maneira possível, pelo menos) voltou ao seu ser habitual, calmo e sem expressão por fora, mas a transbordar de sentimentos lá no seu íntimo, e este correu até aos seus colegas o mais rápido que conseguiu, para não os fazer esperar.

-x-

Nessa noite, Kagami não conseguia adormecer. Deitado mesmo ao lado do seu novo amor (não seria mais _primeiro_ amor?), nas típicas termas onde a equipa ficava todos os Verões desde o primeiro ano, só conseguia pensar na sua descoberta: Kagami Taiga amava, e não amava um qualquer! Quem fazia o seu coração bater mais forte era a sua sombra, aquele que o acompanhava desde que tinha decidido levar a sua equipa à vitória.

Mas nem tudo eram rosas: o que ia o ás da equipa Seirin fazer agora? Devia declarar-se? Manter-se calado para sempre? Esconder os seus sentimentos de tudo e todos ou clamar aos quatro ventos que amava Kuroko do fundo do seu coração? O dilema reinava dentro de si.

Todos dormiam, cada um separado pelo seu _futon,_ mas cada membro lado a lado, todos no mesmo quarto. Kagami continuou pela noite fora deitado, mãos atrás da cabeça, olhos fixos no tecto, coração em permanente reboliço, até que Kuroko, no seu sono, decide virar-se de barriga para cima e balbuciar umas palavras:

"…gami-kun…" – Kagami olhou o rapaz de olhos bem abertos: que tinha ele acabado de ouvir?!

"Não acredito, estou tão tolinho que já estou a ouvir coisas…" – Kuroko torna a virar-se, mas desta vez de lado, virado para o tigre da equipa Seirin. Kagami continuava deitado, mas começou a sentir, como era de esperar, a sua face corar – o seu amado estava bem ali, imóvel e desprotegido, como se lhe estivesse a fazer um convite!

"Oh não, isto vai correr tão mal…" – Kagami tentava desviar o olhar, mas os seus impulsos masculinos estavam a falar mais alto (e o quanto!)… Num impulso, Kagami debruça-se sobre Kuroko, tornando a virá-lo. Estava tão perto daquele que amava, era um desperdício não aproveitar, certo…?

"Só um, vai ser só um e depois vou dormir, ou então escrevo uma carta de desculpas…" – não conseguindo resistir à tentação, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos aproxima os seus lábios dos de Kuroko, dando-lhe um beijo, o beijo mais terno que já deu em toda a sua vida (e para acrescentar ao "currículo", o primeiro e único até ali). Claro que um não foi suficiente - quando deu por si já tinha enchido a boca de Kuroko com o seu amor, já havia perdido a conta às marcas que havia deixado no seu amado.

"Hmm…" – ao mesmo tempo que Kuroko se mexia no seu sono, Kagami entrou em pânico, estaria ele a acordar?! Felizmente não.

O tigre decidiu parar por ali, já tinha saciado o seu desejo (por agora) e sentia um misto de felicidade e tristeza – Kuroko não se lembraria de nada e ele continuaria naquele impasse, mas por quanto tempo?

Inconscientemente, Kagami sentiu a parte mais baixa do seu corpo começar a _crescer_.

"_Não acredito nisto_…!" – Kagami estava deitado ao lado de Kuroko e tinha toda uma equipa no mesmo quarto, ele não podia fazer _aquilo_ ali, não podia!

_"O que é suposto eu fazer agora?!"_ – o ruivo tentou acalmar-se, tentou pensar na matéria que tinha dado nas aulas de História, nos conselhos da treinadora para não se magoar nos treinos, mas nada disso parecia funcionar.

"_Okay, é melhor eu ir tratar disto lá fora_…" – em bicos de pés, o ás da equipa Seirin saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à casa de banho – "_Só espero que ninguém dê por nada… Bah, ninguém há-de acordar, aqueles bakas estão demasiado cansados e a esta hora os velhinhos estão no seu quinto sono…"_

Mesmo depois deste pensamento, Kagami certificou-se uma vez mais se estava completamente sozinho, escondendo sempre a proeminente erecção com as duas mãos. Entrou num dos compartimentos da casa de banho dos homens, encostou-se à porta, sentando-se no chão, e rapidamente baixou a calças de pijama que tinha vestidas, libertando-se da dor que já ia sentindo.

"Hmm… ahh…Kur…Kuro..ko…ahm…" – Kagami, com as suas duas mãos, as mesmas que seguravam a bola de basquetebol, segurava agora o seu membro, realizando movimentos longos e precisos, que um pouco depois se tornaram mais rápidos, enchendo as mãos do ruivo com uma substância que depressa se tornava mais branca.

Naquele momento, a mente de Kagami estava repleta de pensamentos sobre Kuroko – mais nada lhe passava pela cabeça senão os beijos que tinha acabado de deixar sobre a pele e os lábios do rapaz de cabelos azuis, a sensação do toque da sua mão, do seu rosto… Todo este culminar de pensamentos e lembranças rapidamente levaram Kagami ao êxtase.

"Aaah…Kur...Hmm!" – sentindo o seu corpo a ser percorrido por espasmos, o tigre deixou-se levar pelo prazer e alcançou o tão desejado orgasmo, o que o levou a soltar um gemido mais alto que quase o poderia ter posto em problemas. Kagami deixou-se ficar onde estava, sentado no chão, encostado à porta de modo que ninguém pudesse entrar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Depois de se recompor e ainda pensar _"será que vou poder olhar para ele da mesma maneira depois disto?"_, o rapaz dirigiu-se para o quarto, voltando a deitar-se, com todo o cuidado, no seu _futon_, e agora sim, conseguiu fechar os olhos e dormir, imaginando como seria a sua vida depois daquele dia revelador.

***Flashback OFF***

-x-


	3. Capítulo 3: Distância ou Aproximação

**Capítulo 3: Distância ou Aproximação**

***Flashback ON***

Aquele Verão foi especial. Não foi como os outros, este tinha um toque peculiar.

É verdade que já havia passado dois Verões com Kagami, este seria o terceiro, mas algo tinha mudado, uma sensação estranha percorria Kuroko cada vez que este se encontrava com o ruivo, cada vez que se tocavam, cada vez que jogavam juntos. Havia algo diferente e Kuroko sabia exactamente o que era, não fosse ele um ás da observação humana – o rapaz com olhos cor de céu sentia, pela segunda vez na sua vida, aquele sentimento que acabou com o seu coração depois de uma má experiência com o rapaz dos cabelos azul-escuro. Kuroko sentia amor. E a pessoa em questão não era nada difícil de adivinhar, uma vez que o rapaz apenas se conseguia aproximar o suficiente para se apaixonar daqueles que foram, ou são, as luzes que iluminavam a sua sombra: Kagami era o "alvo".

-x-

"Se há coisa que detesto é este calor…" – Kagami queixava-se, detestava suar o suficiente para encher um balde, isso fazia-o sentir-se maldisposto e rabugento e poucos eram aqueles que o aguentavam nessas alturas, uma vez que toda a equipa estava habituada a vê-lo sempre contente e alegre, sempre pronto para "mais um jogo!".

"_Oi_ Kagami, calma, daqui a pouco vamos voltar para as termas e já tomas o teu banho, o calor mata-nos a todos e por isso é que temos de nos divertir ao máximo enquanto treinamos!" – o capitão de equipa estava a tentar alterar o mau humor do nº 10 da Seirin, mas sem sucesso. De repente Kagami solta um gemido de dor.

"Ouch! Kuroko, o que é que estás a fazer?!" – Kuroko tinha acabado de golpear Kagami no estômago, no único sítio para o qual era alto o suficiente para alcançar o ruivo.

"Não te exaltes demais Kagami-kun. Todos estamos cansados, não és o único com direito a ficar rabugento." – com os olhos postos nos de Kagami, Kuroko conseguia sempre acalmar o rapaz, mesmo se tivesse que recorrer a métodos menos…ortodoxos?

"Ouch…" – Kagami retribuía o "favor", mas desta feita com um sorriso tímido no canto dos lábios, afastando-se rapidamente do rapaz, como que a fugir – "Esta é pela da outra vez, vou guardar a que falta para outra ocasião."

Os dois _kouhais_ da Seirin tratavam-se desta maneira praticamente desde que se conheceram, e Kuroko nunca tinha estranhado esta proximidade entre eles. Era quase como se fosse algo natural, não conseguia expressá-lo por palavras. Mas naquele dia a proximidade entre os dois era de certa forma estranha, parecia que havia algo errado, como se estivessem os dois demasiado…conscientes um do outro?

Kuroko já se sentia desta maneira em relação ao número 10 da sua equipa muito antes, mas naquele dia a situação parecia ter mudado, parecia que Kagami sentia a presença de Kuroko como este sentia a do ruivo.

"_Provavelmente deve ser só a minha imaginação… Parece que a minha vontade de estar com o Kagami-kun é maior do que eu pensava…"_ – Kuroko olhou Kagami de longe com este pensamento na cabeça, sentindo a forte necessidade de baixar a mesma e mudar de direcção, uma vez que o seu rosto poderia denunciá-lo com bastante facilidade.

-x-

"Kuroko, podias vir aqui? Tenho um favor para te pedir." – Riko chamou Kuroko para perto de si, à parte do resto da equipa.

"_Hai_?"

"Será que podias ir buscar algumas bebidas para os nossos rapazes à loja aqui do lado? Com este calor é quase impossível correr durante duas horas seguidas e sobreviver. Eu sou uma treinadora rígida e tenho consciência disso, mas não sou nenhum demónio! Já agora, se não conseguires trazer tudo sozinho, leva o Kagami-kun contigo, ele sempre serve para algo útil!"

"…hmm, claro." – Kuroko respondeu afirmativamente, com o seu rosto levemente corado – por que razão haveria a treinadora de escolher o Kagami-kun para o ajudar se era o Kiyoshi-san que fazia normalmente estas coisas? Ele é que o devia ajudar…

Enquanto Kuroko se afastava para junto de Kagami, decidido a pedir-lhe "o tal" favor, Riko observava a cena de longe, soltando um pequeno sorriso ao avistar a mesma cena de todos os dias: Kuroko aparecia por trás de Kagami e este, como de costume, assustava-se com a sua presença, uma vez que Kuroko realmente não emanava uma grande presença. Ao aperceberem-se deste sorriso, Teppei e Hyuuga não resistiram a aproximarem-se da treinadora da equipa Seirin.

"Do que é que a menina tanto se ri?" – Teppei fez esta pergunta de forma descontraída à sua amiga treinadora, mesmo sabendo do que se tratava.

"Menina?!" – Riko prontamente dava um belo soco no estômago do número 7 da equipa, que rapidamente se encolheu para perto de Hyuuga – "Não quero essas confianças aqui no ginásio!"

"_Hai_, _hai_…"

"Até parece que não sabes do que me estava a rir…"

"Claro que ele sabe, só se estava a fazer de engraçadinho… És um idiota, sabias?" – enquanto proferia estas palavras, Hyuuga não hesitou em dar mais uma pancadinha na cabeça do rapaz, que já se sentia um pouco "em baixo" mas que ainda tinha forças para mais uma resposta.

"Sou um idiota, mas tu gost-" – Hyuuga nem deu tempo a Teppei para terminar a sua frase – bastante corado, só se lembrou de pôr Teppei ao chão com um grande empurrão, que quase o levou a bater com a cabeça na parede.

"_Itai_… Está bem, não precisas de ser tão violento, eu não vou propriamente contar aquilo que fize-" – uma vez mais, Hyuuga não deixou a frase terminar e desta vez Teppei realmente voou até à outra ponta do ginásio, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"…eu vou matar este idiota quando chegarmos a casa…" – Hyuuga mal se conseguia conter de tanto embaraço.

"_Maa maa_… Tenham calma, não é como se fosse uma coisa do outro mundo, não acham? Tratem dos vossos problemas amorosos em casa, aqui temos _outros_ assuntos para tratar…"

"Sim, a Riko…-san tem razão!"

"Teppei, cala-te de uma vez…" – Riko e Hyuuga, já fartos do tão bom humor do rapaz, conseguiam apenas mandá-lo calar em uníssono.

"Ahm, podemos simplesmente passar ao que interessa? Aquele sorrisinho da Riko não deve ser deixado passar em branco, se ela sorriu daquela maneira significa que alguma coisa está para acontecer…" – Hyuuga mostrava o seu lado sabedor uma vez mais.

"Obrigada Hyuuga-kun, finalmente alguém me dá algum crédito por aqui!" – Riko tentava fazer Teppei sentir-se mal uma vez mais, e parecia ter resultado, uma vez que o rapaz estava agora mais atento que nunca.

"…o que é que fizeste aos rapazes desta vez, Riko? És sempre a mesma casamenteira!"

"Não é casamenteira, é abre-olhos para pessoas menos conscientes do que se passa à volta delas! Sinceramente, aqueles dois dão cabo de mim, já não basta ter que os treinar _bastante_ bem aqui para que não façam asneiras em campo, agora também tenho que os ensinar a amar correctamente! O trabalho de uma treinadora nunca acaba."

"Se há coisa em que a Riko é boa é a dar ordens e a abrir os olhos a certas pessoas, não é Teppei…?"

O número 7 apenas conseguiu olhar docemente para os olhos do seu companheiro, sabia o haviam passado antes e sabia que devia muito à treinadora - "O que é suposto fazermos agora treinadora?"

"Eu mandei-os ir buscar as nossas bebidas, o menino Kagami-kun ultimamente anda mais atento aos movimentos da sua sombra, o que me parece que é muito bom, finalmente o Kuroko-kun não vai ter que continuar a esconder aquilo que sente por muito mais tempo! Eu quero que vocês lhes dêem um empurrãozinho na altura certa, mas sem atrapalhar muito, se há coisa que podemos e devemos fazer é deixar as coisas acontecerem quando tiverem que acontecer, de outra maneira as coisas nunca serão naturais…"

"Hmm, acho que entendi! Ajudamos sem dar muita bandeira!"

"Vê lá o que fazes _baka_ Teppei, tu costumas aparecer nos momentos menos oportunos só para estragar os melhores momentos, por isso cuidadinho!" – Riko advertia Teppei uma vez mais, e com razão, o rapaz tinha sempre as piores ideias nos piores momentos e era a figura perfeita da intromissão humana! Por vezes essa característica ajudava, mas noutros momentos nem por isso.

"Continuem com o treino, se for preciso _alguma coisa_ eu aviso."

"_Hai_, até já."

O treino continuou como sempre, com as brincadeiras do Koganei, os sermões da treinadora e agora com dois rapazes desaparecidos, dos quais já se começava a sentir a falta em campo…

-x-

"_Calma, não há-de ser nada, está tudo bem com o Kagami-kun, não precisas de te preocupar tanto…"_

Kuroko tentava acalmar o seu espírito, pois achava que já há algum tempo que Kagami não se encontrava no seu estado normal. De há uns dias para cá que o ruivo estava "estranho", de acordo com Kuroko, uma vez que a sombra da equipa Seirin sentia uma certa distância entre os dois: Kagami já não o chamava para treinarem juntos depois dos treinos com a treinadora, já não o convidava para um "lanche antes do jantar", como gostava de lhe chamar… O rapaz dos olhos azuis dizia a si próprio "não é nada, está tudo normal" mas estas simples palavras não o conseguiam acalmar.

Durante a caminhada até à _kombini, _Kagami continuava muito calado e Kuroko tentava amenizar o silêncio existente entre eles, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

"Kagami-kun, não estás demasiado calado?"

"O quê?! Eu? Nah, só estou um pouco cansado, é dos treinos!"

"Cansado? Estranho, para alguém como tu que nunca pára…"

"Hmm, pois, mas hoje é um daqueles dias, tu sabes!"

"_O quê? Ele está naqueles dias…?_ Kagami-kun, tens a certeza que querias diz-"

"Olha, já chegamos, vamos fazer as compras rápido, senão a treinadora passa-se!"

Kuroko continuava sem perceber muito bem o que se estava a passar, mas entrou na loja sem mais perguntas.

Mal chegou à secção das bebidas, perdido nos seus pensamentos, nem se deu conta das coisas à sua volta, apenas acordando do seu transe quando sentiu algo levantá-lo – era Kagami, que o tentava "salvar" do choque com uma menina que andava a brincar pela loja e não se tinha dado conta que ia contra o rapaz dos cabelos cor de céu.

"Oh não, estás bem?!" – num impulso, Kuroko desprende-se das grandes mãos do tigre e dirige-se à menina, caída no chão.

"Não chores, estás magoada? Desculpa este grandalhão, ele não sabe bem o que faz nem mede a força que tem! _Olha a confusão que eu arranjei, quase pus uma menina a chorar! Sou mesmo parvo, tenho mesmo que parar de pensar neste assunto!_"

Depois de entregarem a menina à mãe, os dois rapazes fizeram rapidamente as devidas compras e fizeram caminho de volta ao ginásio, sempre com aquele silêncio de morte entre eles…

"_Eu tenho mesmo que fazer alguma coisa, esta situação está-me a deixar doido!_" – aproximando-se de Kagami, Kuroko tenta satisfazer a sua curiosidade – "Kagami-kun, tu não estás bem, pois não? O que se passa?"

De tanta curiosidade, o rapaz de olhos cor de céu não se deu conta da distância a que se encontrava do ruivo e pelos vistos aproximou-se demais, tanto que o número 10 da equipa Seirin se sentiu corar e, inconscientemente, levou a sua mão à face do rapaz mais baixo.

"_Ahh? O que é que ele está a faz-_" – mesmo antes de conseguir terminar o seu pensamento, Kuroko abriu bem os seus olhos redondos – Kagami estava a aproximar-se de si, dos seus lábios, quase como se…o fosse beijar?!

"_Não pode ser, não pode ser, é só imaginação tua…!_" – no mesmo instante em que proferia estas palavras (mentalmente, é claro), Kuroko ouve uma voz ao longe.

"…vocês vão demorar? O que é que andam a fazer?"

Eram Teppei e Hyuuga, que tinham sido literalmente ordenados por Riko a irem _"investigar e apalpar terreno relativamente às figuras azul e vermelha da equipa"._

-x-

***20 minutos antes***

"Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, venham cá!"

"Uhh, já vem aí mais trabalho para nós… A treinadora é mesmo mazinha, não é"

"E parares com essas brincadeiras, não, Teppei? Se ela nos chamou deve ser por causa dos rapazes, não achas? _Baka_…"

"Ohh, não sejas assim comigo…"

"E que tal pararem com os amassos em campo e virem já aqui?!"

"_Hai_…"

"Não sei se já repararam mas já passaram 40 minutos e os outros meninos ainda não apareceram…"

"Hmm, agora que falas nisso…"

"Sempre o mesmo distraído Teppei… Não que eu me surpreenda com isso… Bem, vocês já devem saber por que vos chamei aqui, certo?"

"Já fazemos uma ideia…" – Hyuuga proferia estas palavras a medo, sabia do que se tratava mas nunca sabia exactamente o que lhe seria pedido.

"Tratem já de ir apalpar terreno relativamente às figuras azul e vermelha da equipa, esta demora está-me a deixar doida! Tudo bem que se estão a entender, mas não têm autorização para _perderem a compostura_ em horário de treino!"

"Aqui vamos nós…"

-x-

"Ahh, _gomen_, tivemos uns _pequenos_ problemas pelo caminho, já temos as bebidas aqui!" – uma vez mais Kagami fugia à situação, mas não sem deixar o pobre Kuroko ainda mais confuso do que já se sentia…

"_Será que ele…finalmente…reparou em mim?!"_ – Kagami corria para perto dos seus _senpais_, mas Kuroko permaneceu no mesmo sítio, parado e, mais do que nunca, perdido nos seus pensamentos, até que Teppei o chamou.

"Kuroko, vais ficar aí ou podemos voltar já?"

"Ahh… _Hai_, já vou!" – Kuroko, como que imitando a sua luz, correu da mesma forma para Teppei, mas algo pareceu diferente aos jogadores mais experientes. Aproximando-se de Teppei, Hyuuga não conseguiu não comentar algo sobre o ambiente pesado que se fazia sentir.

"Ahm… Não te parece que algo está mal neste quadro…? Porque é que os pombinhos não estão lado a lado a conversar, como costumam fazer…? Será que…"

"É, pois… Eu também já me tinha dado conta disso… Será que realmente chegamos numa hora pouco acertada…?"

Os rapazes nem queriam pensar nessa possibilidade – se eles realmente interromperam um momento "a sós" daqueles dois, um certo alguém ia obriga-los a desfazerem o mal que fizeram!

-x-

Nessa noite, tudo se passou de forma muito estranha entre Kuroko e Kagami: foram tomar banho com a equipa nas termas, jantaram lado a lado e ainda jogaram ténis de mesa com o grupo, mas não dirigiram uma única palavra um ao outro após "aquilo" em frente à _kombini_… Riko ainda tentou alterar um pouco as coisas, ainda tentou que ambos voltassem a ter as mesmas conversas e piadas de antes, mas em vão. As únicas palavras que trocaram nessa noite foram um mútuo "boa noite" antes de adormecerem, em _futons_ colocados lado a lado num quarto cheio de rapazes cansados e _bastante_ ruidosos, por sinal.

Virado de costas para Kagami, Kuroko acabou por adormecer, mas tendo-o sempre nos seus pensamentos.

"_O que é que eu faço agora? Nós nem falamos, isto não pode continuar assim… Amanhã vou falar com ele, amanhã vou-lhe dizer como me sinto, está decidido!"_

Kuroko acordou pouco depois com a sensação de algo a tocar-lhe, ou melhor, a acariciá-lo…?

"Hmm… O que é isto…? _Nigou_…?"

Kuroko não se atreveu a abrir os olhos, ao perceber que quem o estava a acariciar (mais beijar) naquele momento não era Nigou, mas sim Kagami.

A mente de Kuroko ficou branca, o rapaz de olhos cor de céu não conseguia pensar em nada – Kagami beijava-o uma e outra vez, continuamente, e Kuroko sentia o seu coração palpitar cada vez mais, tanto que tinha algum receio que Kagami pudesse notar. Pouco depois, Kuroko sentiu o seu parceiro afastá-lo – ter-se-ia fartado daquilo? Teria voltado à razão e percebido que aquilo era errado? O que se passava?

Kuroko estava prestes a abrir os olhos e a destruir todo o seu disfarce quando percebeu que Kagami se levantava e se dirigia para a porta de saída. Com uma lágrima caída, apenas uma ideia percorreu o seu pensamento.

"_Sim… Ele tem tanto nojo de mim que nem quer dormir ao meu lado…"_

Mas por mais triste que estivesse, os seus sentimentos pelo número 10 da Seirin não o deixariam deixar as coisas assim – teria que fazer algo.

Num impulso, Kuroko levanta-se do seu _futon _e dirige-se para a porta, atrás de Kagami, percebendo que este apenas se dirigia à casa de banho. Com cuidado para não ser visto, Kuroko seguiu os passos da sua luz, queria perceber o que se passava, já não aguentava mais toda aquela tensão entre eles!

Ao aproximar-se da porta da casa de banho, Kuroko apenas conseguiu ouvir um gemido.

"Ahh… Hmm… Ahh!"

Sentindo-se corar, o rapaz dos olhos cor de céu compreendeu de imediato o que Kagami estava a fazer – e tinha quase a certeza que não se tratava de nenhum "fax"!

"_Ohh… O que é que eu faço agora…?!"_

Em bicos de pés, agora mais consciente da situação do que nunca, Kuroko dirigiu-se de novo para o quarto, voltou a deitar-se e tentou adormecer, tarefa, claro está, impossível de concretizar, uma vez que Kagami e as suas acções recentes não lhe saíam da cabeça. Kuroko perdera agora, por um lado, toda a vontade de falar com Kagami e de lhe confessar os seus sentimentos, mas por outro a ideia ainda pairava no seu pensamento…

-x-

No dia seguinte, a luz e a sombra da equipa Seirin trocaram olhares durante o pequeno-almoço, mas a noite anterior não lhes saía da cabeça, pelo que rapidamente se viram a voltar a cara um ao outro ou simplesmente a baixar o olhar.

Até ao fim da estadia da equipa nas termas naquele Verão, luz e sombra mal falaram, mal se comunicaram, uma vez que Kagami literalmente fugia de Kuroko e este, usando a sua falta de presença, escondia-se da sua luz, o que deixou toda a equipa preocupada.

***Flashback OFF***

-x-


End file.
